


Give a massage

by dreadlockholiday



Series: Dready's Kink Jar [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Implied Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadlockholiday/pseuds/dreadlockholiday
Summary: Bucky complains about back pain, so Steve gives him a massage.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Dready's Kink Jar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664776
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	Give a massage

**Author's Note:**

> Again, an old one, the first smut I ever wrote actually

Steve wasn't one to usually complain about all the little noises around the house while he was sketching. He could shut his mind from the outer world without any effort and keep it entirely focused on the task at hand.

But today, well, let's say his dissociation powers weren't working very well.

Because Bucky was making noises.

Very distracting ones, in fact.

He had been working on a biology project for the past three days, and the bad thing is it was last minute, so he had spent the entire weekend hunched over a table covered by papers and sheets, losing his mind over molecular structures and genetic coding.

He hadn't moved from his place at the kitchen table except to use the bathroom and sleep (if eight hours of sleep in three days can be considered  _ actual sleep _ ). 

Between cups of dark coffee and a box of donuts that Steve brought him– bless him once again for being such a good best friend– he didn't eat or drink anything else today, except for a couple slices of leftover pizza that he managed to squeeze between decorating his Power Point slides and doing an impossible research about how nucleus-less bacteria reproduce.

Anyway, back to the point, Bucky had been whining all day about his back pain.

Steve really knew he shouldn't have been annoyed, he had a bit of compassion and conscience too, and Bucky surely wasn't happy about the knots in his back, but it was starting to get on his nerves. And his dick. 

Steve thought that the small moans and groans Bucky would emit every time he moved or shifted in his seat sounded too pretty for being caused by pain.

"Fuck, my back is dying." Bucky sighed as he finished the last details of his Power Point, before shutting the computer and standing up from the kitchen chair.

He stretched his arms over his head, hoping to find some relief, but it only made him catch a painful cramp between his shoulder blades, "Aw, oh fuck! Fucking cramps!" He hissed through gritted teeth, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the knot.

"Dude, it looks like you've been beaten with a stick by how much you complain. Are you sure it's just because of sitting on a harmless chair?"

Steve was looking at him with a teasing smirk, but Bucky just frowned and plopped on the couch next to him.

"I've been sitting on that chair for three fucking days. Christ, I bet my butt is square now."

Steve laughed loudly, something along the lines of  _ "Your butt is the most perfect, fuckable peach on Earth. _ " on the tip of his tongue. "Well at least you've finished that ugly presentation for Sitwell, haven't you?" He said instead. 

He set his sketchbook on the coffee table and turned to face Bucky with his whole body, finally happy to have some time with his best friend.

"Yeah, that fucker... I'll make him pay my physiotherapist for the next month." Bucky scrunched his eyes in pain as he laid down on the couch, his feet ending in Steve's lap.

Steve, the good best friend he is, started rubbing the plants of his feet through his fuzzy socks, earning a deep sigh from Bucky.

"How about I give you a massage, hm?"

Thank God Bucky had his eyes already closed, because if not, Steve would have seen the flash of panic in them when he heard those words. 

Bucky knew he should say no, because it certainly wasn't bound to go well with him having a big crush on Steve, and the idea of Steve touching him like that...

But then again, how could he tell Steve no? It was obvious that he needed a massage, and telling Steve not to do it would sound bad, in a way.

Steve could think that he had done something wrong for Bucky not wanting to touch him.

And, by the way, he really needed relief for his achy muscles in that moment, and with him being relatively broke to afford a professional session of physiotherapy, well, he was going to settle for it.

"You always know what I need." He smirked with his eyes still closed, his hands under his head and Steve's talented fingers breaking the knots in his feet.

"C'mon then, sit up and turn around."

He shifted so he was sitting with his back facing Steve, and he tried to relax, taking in deep breaths and trying to think about anything but how Steve's fingers and hands could touch him in other ways, and massage him in other places.

Steve started from his neck and shoulders. He skilfully pressed and drew circles in the stiff muscles, putting the right amount of force in the most needed places.

Bucky couldn't help but huff little moans at the relief those hands were giving him, closing his eyes and letting himself go lax under the touch.

"Oh yes, right there Steve."

Those words went straight to Steve's dick, and he imagined what other noises he could draw from the beautiful boy in front of him if he just had the possibility. He was glad Bucky couldn't see the tent in his pants.

Steve proceeded to go lower, now massaging the length of Bucky's spine muscles and sides, going down to the small of his back before returning, slowly, to the spot between his shoulder blades.

Bucky was trying his hardest not to let his mind wander, but how can you blame him? He just couldn't help but imagine what else those hands could do to him and how, where else they could wander and make him sweat and quiver.

He shivered after every touch that Steve trailed on his back, trying his hardest not to groan at the pleasure he was receiving just from his back being touched.

God he had to stop before his boner woke up. 

As he opened his eyes and glanced between his crossed legs, he saw that said boner was already there, standing tall and proud underneath his pants.

Crap. 

Steve noticed how Bucky shifted uncomfortably and moved his hands over his lap, but he could still see, as he peeked over his shoulder, that there was a very pretty bulge visible through his sweatpants.

Poor Bucky, he was even trying to hide it.

A malicious smirk creeped over Steve's face at the sight. He was usually a very bold person, but the proof that it was him that caused Bucky's dick to go hard made his confidence boost, and he felt a surprising calmness wash over him as he spoke the next words.

"Is someone getting excited?" He murmured huskily right next to Bucky's ear, his eyes taking in the moment of shock and embarrassment wash over his pretty face.

His hands continued their torturous, blissful ministrations, stopping especially around Bucky's waist and gently massaging there.

Bucky felt like a bucket of ice had been dropped over his head, the feeling soon replaced by the hot rush of blood flowing to his face and dick.

He was completely frozen in place, eyes wide open and mouth slightly ajar in shock as he didn't know what to say or do.

"I–" His eyes dropped shut again as Steve's hands slipped under his shirt, cold fingers against his hot skin.

It was maddening, his head swimming in an ocean of arousal, shivering and shuddering when Steve caressed his sides, moving his hands slightly forward to brush over his pecs.

"Steve." If he was feeling embarrassed before, the moan with which he pronounced his name made it ten times worse.

He couldn't hide it anymore, Steve saw it and heard it all, and the fact aroused him even more, his dick getting impossibly harder in his pants.

"Do you want me to help with that too?"

Bucky's breath hitched when he felt the wet tip of a tongue graze over the shell of his ear. He never thought Steve's voice could sound so sexy and dominating, and if Steve was to ask, he was ready to get on his knees before him right there.

"Please."

The whimper that escaped his mouth when Steve's hand snaked shamelessly over his crotch made Steve's dick press painfully against his jeans, earning a deep, guttural groan from him.

"Fuck," He said, listening to Bucky's moans as he stroked his length through his pants.

Bucky felt himself being spinned around in a flash, taking him by surprise.

He found himself staring at Steve in front of him, the other looking at him with a hungry look, his eyes dancing over his entire body.

Bucky blushed a bright red as he was scanned under that gaze, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from his best friend.

His best friend that had just offered him something he had dreamt of for God only knows how long.

Steve's lips were on his in a second, hot and needy as they pushed with a sudden urge that made Bucky emit a high pitched sound. His big, soft hands cupped Bucky's face like it was a precious jewel.

Bucky kissed back without hesitation, his body reacting naturally and responding regardless of his frozen brain.

Steve was an incredibly good kisser, goddamn it, and Bucky didn't know if it was really the truth or if it was because of his deep feelings for Steve, but boy, was he enjoying it.

He snaked his arms around Steve's neck automatically and tilted his head for the other to have better access.

If he had been with someone else, he wouldn't let himself be so needy, but right now he didn't give a shit.

It was  _ Steve _ , and he could swear that his feelings for him were as complex as one of those cyclic multimolecular systems that he studied, so much to the point he would do anything for him without a grain of shame.

Because he fucking loved him, that's why, and he wanted to show him through that kiss, through that neediness and passion he put in it, that in his twenty three years of life he had never wanted someone like he wanted Steve.

They pulled away to catch their breath, both panting and flushed all over.

Steve looked at him in the eyes for a few seconds, his deep, intense gaze pouring all the emotions out, and Bucky could feel himself swoon.

No one had ever looked at him like that before, no one had ever made him feel this way.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as Steve smiled softly at him, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs, before he dove in again for Bucky's shiny lips, hungrier than before.

He bit Bucky's lower lip and made him gasp, taking the chance to slip his tongue into Bucky's mouth. The brunet moaned at the sensation, their kiss messy and sloppy, and he guided his hands through Steve's hair, slightly pulling at it.

It felt so good. It was all too good to be real. He whimpered as Steve's expert tongue explored his mouth, letting him dominate the kiss, giving completely in.

He wanted to be Steve's and nobody else's.

Steve leaned forward and pushed Bucky down all the way on the couch, making his way between his legs.

He ran his hands over Bucky's torso and sides, stopping eventually to rub soft circles into his hip bone. Bucky was so hot under him, so pretty and needy it made him want to ravish him, to eat him alive.

But the thing is, he also wanted to show Bucky how much he loved him, be gentle and slow and sweet, shower him with soft kisses. If this was Bucky's first time with a man, then he wanted it to be perfect.

He sucked Bucky's tongue between his lips and heard him moan desperately, that sweet, obscene sound making him go insane and he couldn't help but grind over Bucky's hips.

Bucky moaned even louder, pulling away from Steve's mouth and grabbing Steve's ass with one hand, encouraging the movement and making them both pant heavily.

Steve moved his lips to Bucky's stubbly, sharp jawline. "So beautiful," he trailed a set of kisses down Bucky's neck, "So fucking pretty." He reached Bucky's ear, sucking on the sweet spot just below it.

"Steve..." Bucky moaned, his head felt dizzy from the pleasure, and he didn't know where to put his hands. He settled them in Steve's hair at last and grabbed at it in despair, Steve mercilessly marking him and rolling his hips between his spread legs.

He felt like he could come just like that, make a mess in his pants just by the intense friction between them, making his crotch feel extremely hot and wet from the pre-cum he was leaking.

Steve had this much power over him.

Bucky realised it in that moment, and it was a fucking scary thought, but he didn't care. He just wanted Steve to do things to him till he passed out.

It was all so maddening. He felt so light and hot, his body a living flame that was about to explode at any time.

He couldn't even detect that the loud sounds in the room were coming from him, that his toes were curling spasmodically and his restless hands were tugging on Steve's short strands as though it could save him.

He wanted– no he fucking needed Steve to make him his.

Steve moved Bucky's legs around his waist and locked them behind, before lifting him easily, slipping his hands under Bucky's juicy thighs, never stopping marking Bucky's skin with his hungry mouth.

They reached Steve's bedroom door and entered the room, Steve shutting the door closed with his foot and turning around, slamming Bucky on it as he kept grinding his hips on his.

He wanted to be inside him so much.

"Ah!" Bucky gasped as his back hit the hardwood, feeling trapped between the door and Steve's hot body. He felt completely powerless. All he could do was moan and whimper and shake as all the sensations sparkled through his veins like fireworks.

This feeling... he never thought he would love being manhandled like this, that it would make him feel this way.

"Bucky, you're so beautiful," Steve purred, nibbling onto Bucky's ear, making the brunet shiver and whine. 

"Steve! Steve, please!" Bucky moaned and Steve smirked, the effect of his words on Bucky was absolutely amazing, he could watch him and listen to him like this for hours.

He slowly moved their bodies towards the bed, gently laying Bucky down on it, before reluctantly pulling away to take off his shirt.

"Fuck..." Bucky mumbled, eyes glued on Steve's ripped chest and abs.

He still wondered how Steve's once skinny, scrawny body had transformed into this godlike, hot-like-the-sun mass of muscles.

"Like what you see?" Steve grinned maliciously, crawling over his body with a feline look full of lust.

"God, yes." Bucky said before taking his own t-shirt off in one smooth movement.

Steve was immediately over him, continuing where he stopped.

He made his way downwards, leaving kisses and hickeys and love bites over Bucky's chest and stomach, feeling the muscles quiver under the touch, until he reached the waistband of Bucky's sweatpants.

He stopped and looked up at Bucky, and damn, if that wasn't an amazing sight. Flushed red and panting, his eyes were glazed and pleading for Steve to do something.

With a soft smile, Steve dropped a kiss to Bucky's V-line. "Can I?" He asked as he tentatively hooked a finger under the waistband of Bucky's white boxers.

Bucky nodded eagerly, full on panting and squirming from impatience, and he lifted his hips to help Steve strip him down.

His pants hit the floor with a thud, followed suit by Steve's.

Steve didn't wait any longer, directly aiming at Bucky's cock and mouthing over it through his boxers without any warning, licking over the wet patch of pre-cum that was damping the fabric.

"Oh fuck, Steve!" Bucky shouted as his hips bucked up, the jolt of pleasure sudden and acute.

He looked down and God, he knew he was fucked in that moment.

The sight of Steve taking his boxers off with his teeth and sliding them down his muscly thighs, never breaking eye contact… Bucky was already trembling and very vocal, but  _ this _ , this made him moan like a fucking pornstar.

"Jesus, Bucky. Keep making those pretty sounds, baby." Steve licked the tip of his hard and leaking cock, stiff and curved against his belly. Bucky gasped and choked on his own moan, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip to suppress his moans.

Bucky knew he was loud during sex, it had always made him feel self conscious, but with Steve it was different. Steve was the one who was making him produce all those filthy sounds, and just the thought made him go crazier and crazier.

This was his sexual fantasies coming true.

A grin formed on Steve's face as he took in the way Bucky was reacting to his actions. God, if he had just known this before.

"Look at me." He said in a deep, husky tone and Bucky shivered all over.

He opened his eyes and looked down at Steve with glassy eyes, swallowing loudly.

And when Steve took his dick all in at once, not breaking eye contact–

"Oh God, Steve!" Bucky cried and couldn't help his hips from twitching upwards.

Steve coughed slightly as Bucky's dick hit the back of his throat, moving his hands to hold Bucky's hips pressed down to the mattress, preventing him from moving.

He pulled up, tortuously slow, hollowing his cheeks and sucking deeply on Bucky's beautiful cock, before diving in and bobbing his head with smooth movements, swallowing and working his tongue over the thick vein, flicking it over the slit every time he reached the tip.

Bucky's head was thrown back and his eyes shut while he moaned and panted and gripped at the sheets with his hands. He was sure he was going to die. This was the best fucking blowjob of his life, and it was just the start.

Or so he hoped.

"Steve. Steve, fuck, how are you so  _ ah! _ good at this!" Bucky cried desperately, not able to suppress his sounds anymore. The pleasure was making him go crazy.

He moaned and panted and chanted Steve's name, until he felt his orgasm already building in the pit of his stomach as he was dangerously reaching the edge.

"Steve, stop I'm gonna come– Steve!" he screamed and pulled Steve's head up by the hair, lifting him up just in time, Steve taking his mouth off Bucky with a loud pop, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Bucky's dick.

The brunet could taste himself on his tongue as Steve kissed immediately after, the feeling of being on edge a few seconds before left his body tingly and burning.

"Was it good?" Steve asked smiling, nuzzling Bucky's neck and kissing there too.

"Jesus, Steve, that was... the best blowjob I ever had."

Steve just chuckled and kissed his Adam's apple, "Oh that's nothing compared to what's to come, baby." He whispered into Bucky's ear, licking the earlobe and making Bucky's breath hitch and a shiver run over his body.

Steve pulled apart and stood up to take his own briefs off, and Bucky's eyes widened at the sight of his impressive member.

They had seen each other naked before, and he knew Steve has always been pretty big, bigger than him. But now, seeing Steve's cock fully erect, he had to suppress a train of curses from escaping his mouth.

He suddenly remembered that he had never done this, not with a man. Maybe he wasn't ready to take it this far.

He knew how it worked, more or less, but he probably didn't know half of it, and the idea of having Steve inside him made him shudder. It was a scary yet arousing thought. What was to come? What did Steve want to do?

He suddenly became nervous, his thighs closing involuntary, his hands finding one another and fumbling anxiously with the fingers.

Steve noticed immediately that there was something wrong, and he perfectly knew what. He had suspected it, after all.

He leaned forward to kiss Bucky softly, "Hey, is everything okay?"

He knew what was going through Bucky's mind, he had been there too.

He didn't want to hurt Bucky, or do something he didn't want to. He wanted his first time to be perfect, so he wasn't going to push it.

"I... I've never done this." Bucky whispered and blushed, avoiding to look at Steve.

Steve smiled, his heart swelling for the boy beneath him, and he tilted Bucky's chin up to meet his gaze. "It's okay, we won't do anything you don't want, okay?"

Bucky felt relief wash over him and he smiled, nodding and lifting his head to kiss Steve again.

He wanted to have everything with Steve, to try it all with him and only him. But he wasn't ready for the full package, he wanted to take it slow, step by step.

"C-can you?" He stammered timidly, a deep red blush covering his cheeks as he felt embarrassed about asking such things from Steve.

"What, baby? What do you want?" Steve encouraged him, smiling, holding Bucky's gaze.

"Um... finger me?" Bucky breathed out, the word barely audible.

Steve's face lit up with a smile, his pupils dilating at the thought of having access to Bucky's hole.

"Of course, doll," Steve kissed him deeply, "Anything my baby wants."

Steve began to move lower, tracing a path of open-mouthed kisses over Bucky's neck, collarbones and chest, until he reached his nipple and gently circled it with his lips, giving it a feathery kiss before swirling his tongue around the hardened bud and sucking on it.

Bucky wailed at the newfound pleasure, his back arching and his dick getting impossibility harder, leaking drops of fluid from the tip.

"You like it, baby doll?" Steve said with a husky voice, while rolling the other nipple between his fingers, pinching and tugging on it.

God, that pet name. It made butterflies wiggle in Bucky's stomach and his dick pulse. All he could do was nod and moan again.

"Mmh... you like it when I call you names, sugar?"

"God, Steve, yes! Please." Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and gripped at Steve's hair.

"You taste so sweet, baby boy." Steve kept teasing him while playing torturously with his nipples, his crotch pressed to Bucky's and grinding against him, making a moan of his own escape his mouth at the relieving pressure on his neglected member.

Bucky was writhing and moaning beneath him, his eyes glassy in pure bliss, and Steve couldn't get enough of the sight, couldn't get enough of his beautiful body, of tasting it and worshipping every single inch of hot skin displayed in front of him.

"Please, Stevie. T-touch me." Bucky panted, getting impatient and just wanting to be touched, to feel some kind of relief.

Steve showed him some mercy and reached Bucky's mouth with his free hand, pressing two fingers to his red, swollen lips, before sliding them inside. Bucky immediately sucked on them, getting them wet and slick, itching to have something, to have Steve in his mouth.

He moaned around the digits when he opened his eyes and saw the way Steve was gazing at him, a look of pure adoration and lust, making him blush profusely.

Steve removed his fingers from Bucky's mouth, trailing his hand towards Bucky's flushed cock, then sliding lower, reaching his balls and fondling them gently, and lower, running his finger over his perineum and pressing it down, making Bucky howl, until it settled in the crease of his ass. He rubbed his index finger over Bucky's pink, little fluttering hole, and teased gently the tight and sensitive ring of muscle.

Bucky let out a high-pitched moan when Steve pushed slowly his finger inside him in one smooth, swift move.

"Fuck! Oh my God!" Bucky cried and his grip on the sheets tightened, his eyes shut as he panted short, quick gasps. "Steve! Steve... hngh..."

It hurt. It really did, but not as much as he expected it to. His channel contracting violently around the intrusion, his body tensing around the new sensation.

"Relax, baby doll. Breathe for me." Steve purred against his ear, moving his finger slowly to loosen the tightness around it.

Bucky did as he was told, trying to take in deep breaths and wash away the stiffness and tension with which his body was naturally reacting.

Steve encouraged him softly and worked him open until he was able to push his finger inside to the knuckle.

"You're taking it so well, baby."

It was all too much and not enough at the same time. The burning feeling of his skin being stretched mixed with the arousing fullness of having Steve's thick finger inside him. He couldn't picture the sensations or pronounce any coherent words, as every push of Steve's finger punched the air out of his lungs.

Slowly, Bucky got used to the feeling and subsided to Steve's gentle kisses and nibbles on his neck and face.

Soon enough, he started begging for more, and Steve obliged, drawing a second finger in and thrusting slowly, careful not to push too much.

"Ow, oh God!" Bucky panted and circled his arms around Steve's shoulders, gripping tight onto his muscular body. He couldn't help but dig his nails into Steve's smooth skin, making him groan deeply.

Steve parted his fingers tentatively and started scissoring Bucky's entrance, stretching it more and more with every ministration.

Bucky hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, the tears forming uncontrollably at the corners.

It was painful, the stretch burning like crazy, but at the same time, all the arousal, the lust and love running between his and Steve's body made him long for more. He wanted this, he knew Steve would make him feel good, would take care of him.

"God, baby, you're so tight." Steve panted, his neglected dick twitching as he watched Bucky squirm under him, his red hole fluttering around his fingers and slowly subsiding to the intrusion.

"Breathe, sweetheart," He cooed, caressing Bucky's face, "It's gonna feel good. I'll make you feel good, honey."

Bucky let out a small cry and exhaled loudly, getting lost in the feeling, letting himself drown in bliss, in the sensation of Steve touching him, the feeling of him inside him, taking him.

The only thing going through his mind was  _ Steve Steve Steve _ , not even noticing that his thoughts were spoken out loud, that he was moaning his name without refrain.

Steve added a third finger, sliding it next to the other two, but Bucky didn't even seem to notice it, too lost in the sensation. He was on cloud nine, feeling like he was about to fly and fall at the same time, a litany of  _ 'ah ah ah's _ mixed with Steve's name leaving his mouth while Steve worked his lips over his neck, and collarbones.

Steve didn't want anything more than to make him feel good, to mark him, to make him his forever.

He curled his fingers upwards, hitting Bucky's prostate immediately. 

"Fuck, Steve  _ ah! _ Oh my God!" Bucky's eyes widened as he screamed, arching his back suddenly and gripping Steve's hair tightly. Steve let out a loud moan and repeated the action, thrusting faster and harder, making Bucky scream even more.

Bucky laughed and squirmed, Steve's fingers tickling the sensitive bud of nerves inside him.

God he was so beautiful like this, so sensitive and responding and hot. Steve couldn't take it anymore.

Needing some sort of relief himself, he moved his other hand to his own aching cock and began stroking himself, moaning and grunting in unison with Bucky.

"You're so hot, baby boy, look at you, spread so nice for me." He praised and moved down to open Bucky's legs even more, sucking hickeys on the inside of Bucky's upper thigh, making his legs quiver.

Bucky's whole body was covered in sweat and marks and he was shaking out of control, Steve's praises and the constant pressure on his prostate making his mind go dizzy, his vision go foggy.

He felt a familiar knot tightening deep inside, but it was such a new, crazy feeling, just the idea of coming like this, untouched and stimulated only by Steve's unforgiving fingers made him fly dangerously close to the edge.

"Steve... St-Steve! Please I can't– Oh God! D-don't stop!"

"Are you close, sweetheart? Hmh? You gonna come for me?" Steve teased and kissed his hip bones and abs, knowing full well how to get him off with his words.

"Yeah yeah! So fucking close! Please keep going!" Bucky panted louder and harder, his grip on Steve's hair tightening.

Steve smirked and moved his mouth to Bucky's dick, sucking on it and bobbing his head, drinking the pre-come that was drooling from the tip. Bucky gasped and whimpered, his hips twitching and bucking, his toes curling and his stretched hole beginning to clench around Steve's fingers.

This was it. He was gone. A white fog began to creep at the corners of his eyes, the pretty, desperate sounds he was making getting louder and louder as he reached his orgasm.

"Steve... Steve I'm going to– 'm gonna–" He didn't even finish his sentence when his mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Steve felt his whole body go rigid and spasm, his hot, velvety channel violently squeezing around him.

He stilled his fingers, pressing them hard on Bucky's prostate, rubbing and massaging it with three slick fingers, while sucking hard the tip of Bucky's cock and swirling his tongue over the slit.

Bucky's orgasm exploded out of him as he came hard into Steve's mouth, his hips twitching and his legs trembling.

The only sounds he could make were short gasps and moans. 

He couldn't hear anything over the ringing rush of blood through his veins and the crazy thump of his heart, banging loud and fast against his chest.

"Steve, Steve." He managed to say like a prayer, the overwhelming stimulation on his prostate making him go crazy.

"That's it, baby, come for me. You're so perfect."

Steve kept fingering Bucky through his orgasm, his body twitching and squirming, the overstimulation beginning to be unbearable, but he didn't stop, the sight was just too pretty.

And Bucky... Bucky was gone, lost in space, looking like the most beautiful thing in the world, fucked out face and loud moans escaping his mouth.

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away and climbed on top of Bucky's still shaking body, straddling his thighs and kneeling over him.

He finished stroking himself fast and hard, fisting his cock and getting himself off just by seeing the pure bliss on Bucky's face, how his body quivered, how his dick still twitched and dropped the last beads of come.

He came with a loud moan, painting Bucky's chest and stomach with his ejaculation, some spurts reaching Bucky's chin.

Bucky didn't know how much time had passed before he started coming back from the high, maybe a minute, maybe a whole hour.

Steve's feathery kisses on his neck, jaw, and cheeks taking him back to the real world.

Steve couldn't help but smile softly as Bucky tiredly stirred and moaned, trying to open his eyes and focus.

"Hi." He whispered as Bucky opened his eyes to look at him, "I'm here. I got you, honey."

Bucky smiled and let his eyes fall shut again. He was feeling so sore and limp, yet it was all so blissful, magical. It felt like heaven, finally giving in to Steve, letting him catch him and pull him apart, before putting his pieces back together.

"Steve."

"Hm?" Steve replied, as he moved Bucky's wet, dark locks from his forehead. He gazed down at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered, like he was a precious diamond, beautiful and breathtaking.

"I feel sticky." Bucky giggled, turning on his side and realising just then how weak and tired he was, his whole body feeling like jelly.

"I can't move." He mumbled in the pillow, making Steve laugh.

He dropped a kiss to Bucky's forehead before getting up on his feet, scooping Bucky's noodle-like body in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

After the shower they snuggled under the fresh covers, Steve's arm securely wrapped around Bucky while the other stroked his hair gently.

Bucky drifted off as soon as he laid his head on Steve's chest, curling up against his body, falling asleep with a soft snore. Steve smiled to himself and kissed the top of his head, still petting his soft hair.

He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
